Escrow and PKI encryption are two techniques that have been utilised to allow information to be removed from the control of the information owner while still preventing other parties having access to the information until a predetermined condition has been met.
Two common examples where these techniques have been used are in sealed bids and music distribution. Seal bids require that all bids are submitted by a specified date where the originator of the bid needs to be satisfied that their bid is not disclosed before the specified date. Music distributors may wish to publish their music on a public database, where the music distributors needs to be satisfied that the intended user of the music can not listen to the music until they have paid for the use of the music. However, the setting up and use of escrow and PKI encryption can be complex.
It is desirable to improve this situation.